


Blue

by SilentSpades



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Natasha Stark - Freeform, this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSpades/pseuds/SilentSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve sometimes forgot that Toni had a soft side. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was taking a short break with other projects and life in general, so expect this to be pretty short. in fact, it's less of a fully fleshed out story and more of a background summary of what's going on in the art. I may have also gone a little overboard editing the fanart. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it anyways! Amma go back to work on Oblivious.

Steve sometimes forgot that Toni had a soft side.

He was so used to seeing Natasha Antonia Stark in her competitive, blunt and aggressively independent manner. He never thought any less of her for her strong character; in fact, these were some of the traits that lured him into the Iron Woman's orbit in the first place. He knew that his Toni was emphatically one of the most dangerous and competent women in the planet, and he admired her all the more for it.

His love was often stubborn and wild; which was why he was caught off guard when one day, in response to him putting a band-aid on her cheek, she reached over with grease covered hands and dragged him down. He expected to meet her lips with his, but she only tilted her head up to place her lips on his chin.

It wasn't quite a kiss.

Toni just kept her ruby red lips on the tip of his chin. It was as if she merely wanted to make sure he was really there.

"Toni?"

The genius didn't move, aside from the slight stretching of her lips into a small intimate smile. Steve looked down at her. Strands of dark wavy hair fell down from her hastily tied ponytail, crossing long dusty eyelashes. The light from the arc reactor played across her soft features. They highlighted the red of her lips, the golden hue of her skin, the curve of her cheek, the shape of her face and the sensual lines of her body. He spotted his dog tags lying on top of the arc reactor casing, and he felt his heart thrum with wonder and lust.

Toni was affectionate but rarely was she so relaxed.  _So open_. It was testament to how far their relationship had grown, from barely tolerating acquaintances to  _this_. Steve felt his heart soar at the reminder.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, in such a way that seemed like Steve was her air. Steve flushed at the idea, feeling instantly calm and immeasurably in-love.

Finally, her lips pushed minutely against his skin in the gentlest kiss Steve had ever experienced. Her brown eyes were kind and bright, as she said, "my hero."  


* * *

  
  



End file.
